Alexander Hamilton
Playstyle Origin (Video) "Hamilton was very defensive of his "legacy" and pushed away his friends and family to keep his "legacy" alive. Thus, in Lawl Soul, Hamilton is a zoner, who must use his Long-Ranged tools to defend himself. Such as..." Moveset Neutral B: Writing Like You're Running Out Of Time Hamilton writes down something on a piece of paper and keeps it on his hand like an item. The paper can be tossed, dealing damage and going through enemies. Papers will stack if you write one with one in your hand. The more papers you have the more damage they'll deal when thrown, at the expense of less range and speed. You can have up to three papers stacked, but Hamilton will take longer to write on the paper the more papers he has. If the papers fall on the ground, they become a slip trap, which lasts as many uses as papers there are stacked. Getting hit while writing will make Hamilton drop all of his papers. Move Origin A common theme within Hamilton's life is that he writes a lot, as if he was "running out of time." That's how all of the people around him viewed this writing obsession as, and this led to Hamilton pushing his friends and family away to write instead, explaining its defensive properties. Side B: My Shot Hamilton will spin around and then shoot a bullet with his gun. Pressing B will make him shoot the gun early, at the cost of it being weaker. In mid air, Hamilton hovers as he spins around, giving him a horizontal recovery option. He can still cancel it in the air. Move Origin In possibly the most famous song in Hamilton, Hamilton declares that he is "not throwing away his shot!" The use of guns in dueling is also common throughout the play, especially during the climax of the 2nd Act, "The World Was Wide Enough." Up B: Rise Up Hamilton "rises up" as a hurricane of papers is created below his feet, before jumping out of it. You can move left or right in order to steer where Hamilton is going, as well as jump off the hurricane early, but doing so will make the papers deal no damage at all. Pressing Side B will make Hamilton throw the papers in that direction, leaving him helpless. Move Origin The move is a pun based on the phrase "rise up" from the song "My Shot." It's also based on the common use of papers being tossed around in the Broadway show, and somewhat based on the hurricanes of papers seen in fan animatics. Down B: Raise A Glass Hamilton raises a glass of wine and drinks it, healing him 5% but also making him drunk. Drunk Hamilton's attacks deal more knockback with no additional damage, and his own knockback is reduced too. The effect lasts for 10 seconds, and it takes another 10 seconds to use the move again. Move Origin In Act 1, Hamilton and his friends resort to drinking a lot. There's even many comedic scenes where all the characters are seen as drunk, explaining the drunk effect. Final Smash: The World Turned Upside Down Comparable to Dedede's Final Smash in Brawl, the American Rebellion soldiers will appear into the stage and attack the opponents. They will spawn on places that depend on where the enemies are, and will either punch, kick, or shoot with a handgun or a shotgun. If all opponents are not KO'd during the process of the Final Smash, it only lasts for 10 seconds. Move Origin In "Yorktown," Hamilton and the rest of the American Rebellion successfully fight off against the British forces, and therefore winning the American Revolution. The scene is very iconic, as it has been performed Off-Broadway many times in the past, and is another pivotal turning point of the show. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: "Eliza!" * KO Sound 2: "Oh shit." * Star KO Sound: "Raise a glass to freedom..." Taunts * Up Taunt: "I am not throwing away my shot!" * Side Taunt: "I have so much work to do..." * Down Taunt: "PAY YOUR FUCKING TAXES!" Victory Poses * Option 1: Hamilton and Lafayette stand next to each other as they both say, "Immigrants, we get the job done." They then high-five. * Option 2: Hamilton shouts "I am not throwing away my shot!" before the screen goes black. * Option 3: Hamilton raises his arms as he sings "The world turned upside down!" * Losing Pose: Disgusted. Extras * Lawl Food: Ham. (heh) Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Soul Category:Male Category:10's Category:Celebrities Category:Adults Category:American Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Hamilton: An American Musical Category:Zoner Category:Live Action Category:Theatre Characters